


[Podfic]  Richard of York... (let's start anew)

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Tints 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> <em>A simple summary can be, flowers, Frank, Mikey, two boys in love.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by turps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Richard of York... (let's start anew)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Richard of York... (let's start anew)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86605) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> Reader's notes at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/24162.html).

cover art created by [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Richard%20of%20York...%20\(let%27s%20start%20anew\).mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:33:25



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102511.zip) | **Size:** 31 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102512.zip) | **Size:** 10 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Richard%20of%20York...%20\(let%27s%20start%20anew\).mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Richard%20of%20York...%20\(let%27s%20start%20anew\).m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
